Shield Maiden
by Chunk127
Summary: Buffy is thrown through a loop when she finds out she's not the slayer among other things.
1. Prologue

Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon

X-Men Evolution is owned by Marvel

Buffy: Post Killed by Death very AU

X-Men evolution somewhere in season 2

* * *

Buffy lay down in bed considering her life. It used to be so easy. She was a child of a broken home and it was her job to fight the forces of evil as she was the one and only slayer. A year in Sunnydale later and remember that sacred calling well ha ha Buffy you're not the slayer apparently you're a mutant and some girl named Kendra is the slayer. Oh and that broken home you were the one that broke it. Ends up a DNA test reveals that she's neither the daughter of Joyce Summers or Hank Summers Hank always knew apparently and dealt with it for Joyce but it came a surprise to her mother when she found out she couldn't give Buffy blood. Add to that Angel the one person who didn't freak when they found out she wasn't the slayer is currently a psycho and she can safely say her life sucks beyond the telling of it.

Buffy hears the phone ring and picked it up. "Hello"

"Hey Buffy"

Buffy picked up the phone and rested against the corner. "Hey cuz assuming I can still call you that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The voice on the other end asked.

"I got real sick last week I with a fever I even ended up in the hospital. They drew blood and apparently Joyce and Hank Summers aren't my real parents." Buffy listened to the silence on the other end. "Yeah shocker huh."

"A little bit but Buffy you're talking to someone who knows better then anyone that family is a lot more then blood."

Buffy stretched out her arms. "Try telling that to Joyce she looks like she's trying to figure out a way to throw me out without the danger of me hurting her. You think the last seventeen years would mean something."

"Even if she's not your mother she knows you'd never hurt her. Why would she throw you out?"

Buffy smiled wryly on the other end of the phone wondering how he'll react to this. "Think back to your time at the orphanage."

"I'd rather not. Wait you mean to tell me that my little cousin is actually."

"I'm not your little cousin I'm 2 months older then you." Buffy countered.

"Yeah but I've been taller since I was ten." The voice replied excited. "So what can you do?"

Buffy ran through it. "Enhanced speed and strength, regenerative abilities, and my sense of smell has gone through the roof. No chocolate is safe from me."

"Ah man you're an estrogen powered mini Logan I'm going to have nightmares for weeks."

Buffy's face formed a glare on the other end. "I am nothing like Logan and you're going to pay for that next time I get my hands on you."

The voice on the other end laughed. "Yeah I'm quaking in my boots."

Buffy couldn't help but form a smile of her own. "Keep it up slim and someone I know of is going to find out about a certain person's undying love for her."

"Truce" The voice offered.

Buffy laid back and looked at Mr. Gordo. "Truce"

"You know if you and Joyce are having a hard time there's always room for you at the Xavier institute."

Buffy chuckled innocently. "That was subtle. You should meet my friend Cordelia. I'll think about it but right now I have at least three loose ends to clear up before I even think of leaving Sunnydale." She calls them Angel, Spike and Drusilla.

"I'll talk to the Professor I'm sure there will be a room for you if you want it... and Buffy… it doesn't matter what a piece of paper says. You'll always be a Summers to me."

Buffy smiled at least someone in her family cares about her. "Thanks Scott"

* * *

Two SHIELD agents saluted an elderly man with white hair and an eye patch as he walked by.

Nick Fury walked into the lab he was called into. He sees the scientist hard at work with a drip installed into each arm. If you met the other guy you wouldn't question why Fury has the scientist constantly high on doxymol. Scary thing is even high as a kite Bruce Banner is still one of the greatest minds out there.

"Tell me some good news doctor." Fury ordered.

Bruce Banner looked at him. "Well I can tell you good bad and confusing. What do you want Sergeant Fury?"

"Start with the good make it the highlight of my day." Fury ordered

Bruce looked at the screen and brought up a DNA print. "I found the cure for Captain America."

Fury looked at him in still trying to pull it together they've been at this for fifty years. "And where did you find this little blueprint after years of research."

"I didn't" Banner answered honestly if he could make a DNA sample like this the Hulk would be taken care of a long time ago. "Agent Coulsen found this tiny sample of blood that's the bad news. I destroyed the only sample analyzing it."

Fury held his head so close but so far. "One good eye pays off. So what's the confusing news?"

Banner looked at the screen and pulled up two strands from the DNA sample. "You see these; the one on the left is the DNA of an X-gene mutant."

"And the right?" Fury asked.

"Super Soldier enhanced DNA it's also a genetic match for Captain America."

Fury looked at the monitor. "Rogers never had a kid."

"Even if he did this DNA sample would be too young to be his." Banner replied.

Fury looked at Banner. "You can't tell age from blood."

Bruce smirked. "SHIELD technology is a bit more advanced then a local police department sir. Whoever this is it's only a kid 14-20."

Fury looked at him. "So what can you tell me about patient zero?"

"Female age 14-20. Likely lives in Sunnydale California. A blood transfusion from her should be able to heal Captain America completely. They're both A negative like father like daughter so I'm guessing she was an experiment to get the perfect super soldier serum given her age."

"Is there any more of the blood?" Fury asked.

Banner shakes his head no. "According to this all of the blood was stolen by a gang on PCP according to witnesses. So unless you have one hell of a blood hound up your sleeve I think you should look for another way."

Fury thought about it if it was anyone else they'd be screwed right now but since its Cap they might just have one hell of a bloodhound.

* * *

Scott walked out of his room he feels sorry Buffy but a part of him is happy that she might be coming to the institute. He was sad that Alex shot them down but Buffy might be on her way here. Scott stopped seeing a familiar redhead in a pink shirt and khaki pants that he loves. "Jean"

Jean looked at Scott and saw genuine happiness in his eyes. "Whoa, did you hit the lottery."

"No it's good news for me but bad news for someone else." Scott answered.

Jean looked at him. "Well what are you so happy about?"

"Buffy might be on her way here. Ends up she's a mutant." Scott answered.

Jean smiled she liked Buffy the couple times they met of course they were young. "Did her skin turn blue?"

Scott realized Jean is asking what has her so upset and his mood instantly changed. "Well as it ends up Joyce and Hank aren't her biological parents and it has her really upset."

Jean looked at Scott. "I didn't know Buffy was adopted."

"She wasn't." Scott answered. "But for whatever reason her DNA didn't come from Joyce or Hank and Joyce is too freaked out to be around her since her powers manifested from the sounds of it."

Jean frowned she'd hate to have that happen and was thankful for parents who were just happy that their baby was awake when she woke up from her coma. "Well maybe things will get better for her when she's here."

"If she comes here." Scott replied. "She said she still has business to take care of at home."

* * *

Buffy collected her things for school from her locker and saw Willow walking up to her. Well one happy face is better then none she and Xander mellowed after a week when they found out Buffy wasn't the slayer. "Hey Will did you get into trouble with the frog thing?"

"Nah I'm a rebel." Willow replied. "So how are you today?"

"Do you have to ask? My whole life was defined by my slayerism now I don't know who I am. I'm not even Joyce's daughter."

"You're still Buffy to me." Willow replied.

The two girls walked to the library and are taken back by the sight of Giles wallowing while packing his things. Buffy stops and frowns she should have seen this coming. God knows how long he fought it. "So I guess the watchers aren't that concerned about leaving the mouth of hell unprotected."

Willow looked at the two. "What's going on?"

"The council fired Giles." Buffy replied like it should have been obvious.

Giles frowned. "Not fired just transferred. I tried to stay but the council threatened to deport me if I wasn't out of Sunnydale by sunset. Bunch of Pilocks."

"How can they move you?" Willow asked.

Buffy punched the book cage so hard that she dented it. "Because Giles is a watcher and I'm not a slayer."

"In everything but slayerness you stopped two apocalypses. You killed the Master while the actual slayer died against a no named vamp in Alabama calling Kendra. You fought harder and longer then either of those two." Willow argued.

Buffy shrugged part of her is happy for Giles to see him forced off the hellmouth after what happened to Jenny. "So where are you going?"

"A watcher in Boston is having trouble reeling in her potential slayer she asked me for some assistance." Giles his past he thinks he could be useful with his past.

"So what's her name?" Buffy asked wondering who's going to be lucky enough to have Giles as her real watcher.

"Faith Lehane" Giles answered.

Buffy didn't say a word and hugged her watcher. Willow frowned realizing this will likely be the last time she sees the Englishman as well as she joined in.

Xander came in and saw the group hug. "Oh god we're going to die aren't we?"

* * *

A feral black haired man was riding through the forest on his motorcycle. Logan stopped at the top of the hill to collect himself. He's proud of his work as one of the X-Men but there are too many teenagers in the house now it does a number on his senses. He looks up and sees a SHIELD helicopter and groans in frustration seeing Fury come out of it.

"What are you doing here Patch? I stopped working with you years ago."

Fury came out and looked at him. "Your country needs your help."

"I'm Canadian." Logan replied at least as far as he remembers.

"Even if it meant saving Steve Rogers." Fury asked as Logan turned around.

Logan growled as three metallic claws came out of each hand. "You might want to speak or I'll go after your good eye and I don't mean Coulsen."

Fury looked at him in a neutral face. "We're not playing any tricks Logan we figured out the cure to Captain America but we need your help to find it. We could always go to Creed but we'd prefer it if it was you making the call."

Logan looked at him. Fury doesn't expect him to actually bite on that line does he? "So tell me about the cure."

"The source of the cure is a mutant." Fury answered. "Likely a teenage girl in Sunnydale, California."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Teenage girl in California now if that don't scream needle in a haystack."

Fury walked back to the helicopter. "I'm sure you have a way to narrow it down."

Logan does just have Charles use Cerebro but he's not handing a little girl over to SHIELD. "If I do this I'm working alone."

Fury looked at him. "You know I can't let you do that."

"I'm not asking nicely because I know what you'll do once you have her." Logan answered all of Fury's secrets are why he quit SHIELD in the first place. "It's me or the super soldier serum falls into the hands of Magneto."

Fury looked at him and knew he wasn't this one and honestly he doesn't want to. "Fine we'll drop you off wherever you want." Fury waves his hand and a squad of agents carry Logan's bike on board.

Logan walks in with Fury. "By the way what's with the toothpick?"

"Cigar smoke makes Banner angry." Fury replied.

* * *

Buffy, Willow, and Xander were each walking through the halls of Sunnydale high this seemed like much happier times not that long ago. Buffy felt a hand grab her ass and she almost growled as she grabbed the arm and slammed the swim team member's head into the locker.

"I think you owe me an apology." Buffy quipped feeling like she could snap his arm at any given point.

Willow's eyes lit up as she saw Snyder staring. "Buffy… Buffy."

Xander saw it and grabbed Buffy's arm. "Buff let go."

Buffy released it and sent the jock flying and rolls her eyes seeing Snyder.

The bold troll just had an irritating smirk to him. "This is a glorious day I caught you Summers hook line, and sinker I smell an expulsion coming."

Buffy looked at him. "Women's self defense isn't an excuse for an expulsion." Buffy developed a twisted face not really caring anymore. "This is."

Before Snyder could respond Buffy had her hand back and swung connecting with Snyder right across the jaw knocking him to the floor out cold.

Willow looked in shock. "Buffy!"

"Man Buff we all dreamed of it but so few has had the guts to actually do it." Xander quipped.

Buffy doesn't say a word and just walks right past the two and straight out of school she's not even Buffy Summers or the slayer she doesn't belong here.

* * *

Willow walked into her computer science class practically drained now having to teach of all things. Buffy is expelled despite her Xander and Jonathon's complaints that Snyder just fell down some stairs. Add to that the people whispering freak's friend isn't exactly helping. Willow held her head and tried to focus. "Please be quiet so we can start."

Willow tired to tune it out but the class didn't do a thing for her. "I said… SHUT UP!" To Willow's surprise a decent portion of the class started to float. Students were hoisted up in metal chairs as monitors and keyboards came crashing down from the metallic desks. Her wooden teachers desk sat alone as paperclips and staples started floating. So it's not everything its just metal.

Willow collects herself as everything comes crashing down and the students flee. Willow keeps nothing floating but a yellow floppy disk as she rips apart the metal seal without even touching it destroying the disk with Angel's restoration spell on it. "That was nifty."

* * *

Buffy came home and saw her mother quiet. "Hey"

"Hey" Joyce replied not sure how to react around her.

"I uh got expelled. I punched Snyder in the face."

Joyce nodded. "Oh, ok… Do you think they swapped you with another baby?"

Buffy swallows deep resistant to show how much that hurt. "We still bonded over the past seventeen years at least I'd like to think that counts for something."

"It's just how they could, or I not know that…"

Buffy cut her off having a sinking feeling where it was going. "Screw you Joyce I'm taking care of something tonight and then I'm moving to the Xavier institute with Scott."

Joyce chased after her but Buffy closed the door. "Buffy… Buffy" Joyce knocked on the door and when no one answered she broke it open and saw she went out the window.

* * *

Angelus, Spike and Drusilla were having a late afternoon snack in the form of a sixteen year old runaway unfortunate enough to come to the mansion. Dru was sinking into her neck getting every drop she could while Angelus got a wrist and Spike from his wheelchair got a thigh.

Angelus smirked nothing like a child to wash away the blood and smell of an abomination ends up soul boy as usual screwed it up Buffy wasn't even an actual slayer.

Drusilla's eyes lit up in fear as she whimpered and started throwing a tantrum. "No, no their sharp they cut through everything. No Daddy no angel beast no Spike just them please no."

Spike looked at her concerned. "Hey luv what's wrong?"

"A great darkness is coming."

At that the front door is kicked open revealing Buffy. "Well she's got that right."

Angelus smiles seeing Buffy she's already at the end of her line. "Why Ms. Summers who brought you to this doorstep."

"Willy." Buffy answered not showing her usual slayer tongue.

Angelus smiled looking at her. "So are you ready for this."

Buffy just nodded and delivers a blow to Angel's jaw. "I'm ready."

* * *

Logan was down in the blood lab sniffing the air around him thankfully SHIELD had this made a perpetual crime scene so nothing was cleaned or moved. Logan picked up the scent of the Super Soldier Serum in the girl's blood as he explored the hospital and came to a stop in what he's thinking is a currently vacant room and the kid inside drawing simply sneaked in. "What are you drawing kid?"

"I'm drawing a picture of my hero and my name is Ryan."

Logan looks at the picture ready to endure the cute diabetic... What the hell? Alright this is his kind of picture. He sees a crudely blond haired girl in a blue shirt and pants covered in blood standing over a blackish monster that's pretty much laid out in its own blood. "So does your hero have a name?"

"Buffy Summers"

Logan nodded that should be enough for Chuck to give him an exact location.

* * *

Author's Notes

This is just me seeing this story is actually worth continuing with how much I changed Buffy's origins so good or bad I'd appreciate reviews

Buffy's backstory will be revealed in the actual story if written.


	2. Heavy Metal

Logan was never a patient man so imagine how he is now since he's stuck here. All he has to do is wait for a call from Charles and he'll have Steve's cure. Logan remembered working with him sixty years ago; it's one of the last lucid memories of the past in his head outside of stabbing someone who looks a lot like him with bone claws. He wonders if just maybe that he had a twin brother out there until he killed him.

Logan looks down and sees the call from Chuck. "Where does she live?"

Xavier gave him the address and Logan nodded seeing he's not too far from there. He quickly gets on his motorcycle and heads for the address.

* * *

Angelus hit the table hard head first with a rattling slam. This is dangerous and a lot more then he thought it would be. He should have killed her while she slept. Drusilla went to help but Spike stopped her no reason to enter until he tags you he says. When this is over Spike is getting dumped in the ocean. Angelus will see how well the cripple swims.

* * *

Logan climbed up to the second story window in the house Charles sent him to. Mutants sometimes hide their powers from their parents and sometimes it's easier to just talk to another mutant about how much your life has changed. Logan enters the room and sees a red head in a fluffy sweater and miniskirt.

Willow saw the feral man enter her house and panicked. "What are you doing in my house?"

Before Logan can answer he's hit with a force and sent flying out the window to the concrete floor silently cursing gravity as his bones readjust and his bleeding stops. Two story drop to concrete by a little girl, no one will ever find out about this. Logan heard frantic running down the stairs as Willow came out.

Willow smiled seeing him. "Oh good, you're alive." Her face quickly turned to horror realizing what that meant in this town. "Oh Crap! You're alive."

Willow looked to the ground and spotted something useful next door. Logan got to his feet if he didn't know any better he'd think he just got thrown by Magneto. Logan is still trying to move but he still can't as he feels a sharp pain in his chest. Logan looks down and sees a little gnome attached to a wooden stake sticking out of his chest. Logan got to his feet and popped his claws as Willow backed off.

"OK, a-a demon I see." Willow backed up fearing him, damn human looking demon.

Logan grunted in pain and pulled the stake out of his chest. That girl was lethal with that thing. Nine out ten would have ended with the stake exploding on his adamantium ribcage but she got him right in the heart. "Is that how you greet people in this town?"

"Just the ones who fall two floors to concrete without a scratch." Willow replied. "How did you do that anyway?"

Logan rubbed the back of his head OK, she has a point there. "Probably the same way you manipulate metal."

Willow looked at him how does he know she can do that? As far as she could tell she must have messed with the iron in his blood. "Who are you?"

"Logan!" A third voice practically screeched.

Willow and Logan turn around and see an older red headed woman. Logan looks at her well it's no mystery where the magnetism expert got her looks from.

"Willow, go inside and stay there." Sheila ordered.

Willow looked at her. "I didn't do anything wrong, OK, admittedly, I broke my window, which is kinda bad, but I'm a kid I'm supposed to do things like this I'm a..."

"I SAID GO INSIDE!" Sheila shouted.

Willow didn't say anything too surprised by this scary side of her mother as she runs in.

Once she's inside Sheila turns around and smacks the taste out of Logan's mouth. Not believing this she thought she buried this nearly eighteen years ago. "What are you doing here? I swear to god if Eric's Sasquatch takes Willow… I'll kill you myself."

Logan didn't say a word and went for his phone leaving the house. That's a mystery for later right now the cure is all that matters. "Charles, call it a hunch but I don't think I'm at the right house. What other mutants have you got?"

* * *

Buffy smiled kicking Angelus in the face knocking him over the table as he fell to the floor below as a cathartic release. Angel is gone but at least she was able to take out all her frustrations on the demon that was leftover. Buffy approached him and Angelus took one last swing in desperation. Buffy smiled catching his hands and delivered two quick kicks to the ribs and a headbutt knocking the vampire back a bit before punching him in the face and coming around with a spin punch knocking him into Spike's wheelchair knocking both vampires to the floor. Buffy took out a stake ready to give Angel peace at last but in a desperation move Angelus pulled Drusilla into Buffy's crosshair as the stake entered her heart and she looked to Angelus betrayed.

"Daddy, wh…." She turned to dust.

Angelus charged Buffy and she quickly flung him to ground since she's now without a stake. Before Buffy can continue the assault a loud thud is heard as metal meets flesh and she hits the floor. Angelus looks up and sees Spike on his feet hitting a downed Buffy multiple more times in the back of the head with a tire iron.

Angelus smiled getting to his feet. "Who knew you had it in you Willy, looks like you completed your hat trick if she was an actual slayer."

Spike quickly turned around and hit Angelus continuously with the blunt instrument. His hands are just as dirty as the slayers and they'll both pay for what they've done. Spike watches someone kick in the backdoor as a short feral man in black hair growls at him and three blades come out of each hand.

"Back off the girl Billy or you'll be tangling with a wolverine."

Spike nodded he guesses Buffy has replaced the Poof and he remembers Dru's words about metal claws. "Another day shortie" Spike picked up Buffy and threw her hard and the unconscious mutant landed on top of Logan.

Logan snarled under breath as Spike escaped and Angelus smiled seeing Buffy and her mysterious protector down. Angelus limped over and put his foot on Buffy to pin down Logan and edged closer to his face until they were face to face or vamp face in this case. "Hope you don't mind but I've always been a gentleman, so ladies first."

Logan looked at him and his middle claw came up with his left hand giving him the finger. Angelus and Logan chuckled until Angelus saw Logan's right hand was now next to his left with three claws sticking out. Three streams of blood flowed down Angel's throat as his neck crumbled in three and his head fell off turning him to dust.

Logan looked at Buffy's bloody face and she looks a lot like Cap if he was a woman so there's no doubt he found her. He also picked up the scent from a few years back. Oh this is going to be bad when he finds out. Logan sighed and picked up the phone. "Yeah, Charles it's Logan. You better find slim, prepare the kid for bad news."

* * *

Scott rested at the corner of a mountain with five others. One was Jean in a green and blue suit. After him was another girl in green and black with gloves and a distinct white stripe in her hair Rogue along with a shorter woman with brown hair Kitty Pryde along with two guys one in blue skin and fur and the other one with blond hair and spikes sticking out of his arms and face.

Everyone caught their breath and Scott realized this is their best chance. "OK, go now!"

The X-men run and the mountain quickly disappears along with everything else as it turns into a cold steel room. Evan looked around OK what gives he gets more passionate about his work and then they stop halfway through. "Hey, what gives?"

"The danger room session has to be cut short today Evan." A voice said from up top as Scott looked up to see a woman with white hair past her shoulders and mocha skin.

Scott was curious she knows Storm is much easier to deal then Wolverine but she wouldn't turn off a mission unless someone was hurt and the safety protocols failed. "Storm, what gives?"

"Scott, we just off the phone with a Logan, there's a problem in Sunnydale."

* * *

Joyce was nervously pacing the house. She spent hours looking for Buffy and when that failed she came home. Joyce looked at the machine and saw there was a message on it. She wasted no time and played it.

"Aunt Joyce, I don't know if you still care or not but Buffy's in the hospital, someone beat her with a tire iron."

Joyce listened to Scott's message and immediately went back out of the house as she ran for the hospital.

* * *

Willow was in her room taking notes on her computer class for tomorrow assuming anyone shows up after what she did today. Willow hears something shaking in her desk as a beeper starts vibrating. She quickly runs to it, its her own little secret after Buffy got sick, she wanted to know as soon as possible so if Buffy or Xander were ever taken to the hospital she might have hacked their records so she'd be an emergency contact.

Willow saw the beeper and sure enough that's what it was as the redhead stealthily made her way to the phone to call Xander and headed out of the house.

* * *

Logan sat outside the operating room keeping a mindful eye on Buffy. He wonders exactly what kind of stuff Slim's little cousin has gotten herself into that caused a vampire to go to town on her with a tire iron. She's a lot different then the spoiled brat that showed up at the institute years ago was.

Logan watched as a blond haired older woman came into the room and he just switched his focus back to Buffy.

Joyce looked at Buffy hooked up to all those machines and remembered the day she gave birth to her and brought her home. "What happened to her?"

"Got into a fight with the wrong people." Logan answered as the doctor came out.

Joyce looked at her oh good it's the same doctor from last week. "Is she going to be OK?"

The doctor smiled and nodded. "By all extensive purposes she should be dead but her body is already healing."

Logan looked into the room that's not much of a healing factor compared to his, but at least she'll live to see another day. "Any permanent damage doc?"

The doctor shakes her head no. "Ms. Summers is a remarkable woman this isn't the first time I've seen her heal up from something like this. She beat that flu quicker then anything I've ever seen."

"So did you test her blood again?" Joyce asked.

The doctor nodded. "We did… and I'm sorry Joyce but Buffy is not your biological daughter."

Joyce looked at her. "Then how do you explain it, I carried her for nine months, she still has the birthmark from when she was born. How do you explain all that and she can't be mine?"

"I don't know it sounds like a mix up in the surrogates department?" The doctor offered.

Joyce shakes her head no that's. "All I was given was a fertility needle by our three doctors and injections by the last four to make sure she was healthy."

Logan looked at her now knowing the truth about Buffy. "How many doctors have you had while pregnant?"

"Seven Hank's work kept him moving around." Joyce replied.

Logan looked at her. "If you can give me a list of the doctors I'm sure Charles can look into them."

Joyce looked at Logan. "I really don't think a private school my nephew attends can do all that much but thanks for the offer."

Logan looked into the room he almost can't wait for Chuck and the others to get here.

* * *

Willow ran in with Xander and saw Joyce in a room with a kind of short person. Xander gets a laugh because at least he'll keep growing for a few more years anyway. Xander's mood is quickly killed seeing Buffy laid out in a coma from the looks of it.

Xander looked at her and felt his heart drop. "Oh my god! This has to be Angel. I'm going to kill that bastard!"

Joyce looked at Xander. Buffy did say that her boyfriend had changed but she doesn't think he was capable of something like this he was obsessed more then anything. "You really think so? I met him but he didn't seem that angry... unstable but not enough to do this."

Xander rolled his eyes. "He's a lot more evil then he lets on. If you see a guy with spiked hair from about 50 pounds of gel don't let him in."

Logan looked at the three. "Angelic face kind of bruised and battered."

"Well if Buffy found him, yeah." Willow answered seeing the guy from earlier but keeping quiet so she can stay here.

Logan nodded. "Yeah, he's dead. I killed that vampire. But the blonde one that hit her got away. As soon as Hank gets here I'll keep looking."

Xander growled under breath he thought Spike was an invalid according to Giles. He also saw the look on Joyce's face and realized Buffy's secret is out. He sighted before turning to Logan. "Nice going moron"

* * *

Scott walked to the blackbird with Professor Xavier following behind in a wheelchair. And Dr. Henry McCoy aka Beast walking in a long browm coat and hat thanks to an image inducer. "So, professor, I know why Dr. McCoy is coming but why are you?"

Charles nodded this was part of the job taking in mutants new to their powers and teaching them how to embrace them and control them. "Logan found another mutant in Sunnydale this one with powers similar to that of Magneto's."

Cyclops nodded in understanding he might have been young but he was the leader of the X-men. They can actually train much better for a fight seeing someone with powers similar to the ones they fight. "OK, then let's go."

"Hey, wait a minute."

Scott turned around and to his surprise he saw all the other X-Men except Storm. "What are you guys doing here?"

Kurt smiled looking at him it should be obvious. "Ve all know you're going after zhe man that attacked your cousin, we're not letting you go alone. Besides whose to say he might not try again."

Rogue simply walked past him coming aboard. "Face it Scott ya stuck with us for the weekend."

"Like how long a flight and are there malls?" Kitty asked the young teenager always wondered what California was like as they all came aboard.

Charles sat in his seat with a quiet smile seeing how close his X-Men have become they're all like family. And watching them lightens the load for Storm whom now only has to watch the new mutants. The group departed for Sunnydale.

* * *

Banner's eyes lit up in surprise seeing his computer come to life. He walks over and quickly hits some keys and discovers that whoever Fury sent has actually done it as a hit registers for the blood at Sunnydale hospital. Banner hits the button and waits patiently for Fury as he comes through the door and looks to Bruce.

"What have you discovered Dr. Banner?" Fury asked.

Bruce typed up as the data showed up on screen. "Patient zero is back in Sunnydale hospital."

Fury looked at it seeing the piece needed to restore Captain America. "We'll have a team there in no time." Of course however that also means going through Wolverine which probably won't be all that fun.

* * *

Spike walked into Sunnydale Hospital to finish what he started with Buffy. All he has to do is avoid the four foot tall bodyguard. Spike gets a better idea as he sees Willow come down and heads for the cafeteria. It may not be Poof but he knows the slayer loves the girl. Spike smiles following her down to the luncheon place as Willow turns right going into the vending machines area. She just keeps making this easier.

Willow put some money in the machine and got a chocolate cake since Buffy's been expelled from school, homework now means nothing. Willow rose up and looked into the glass and smiled in relief seeing nothing. She turns around and walks right into Spike's hand as he pushes her against the wall by her throat.

Spike smiled knowing he can snuff out Willow's life at any given moment. "Now I'm going to kill you for what the slayer did to Dru, no choice in that. However, I can leave you to bleed. Or I can bring you back like…" Spike looks at Willow and sees she's not even looking at him. He turns around to see what has Willow's attention as a vending machine goes crashing into him pinning the vampire against the wall. Willow focused pushing the machine back and hitting him again. Seeing she'll never have a better chance ran to the tables and took a chopstick and quickly ran back and found nothing but a pushed off vending machine.

* * *

Willow ran back up to the others and pulled Xander away from Joyce and Logan. "We need to talk."

"Sure, that guy makes me uncomfortable anyway." Xander replied. "What's up Will?"

Logan kept his eyes on Buffy but with his enhanced senses he easily listens in.

"I just had a run in with Spike!"

Xander's eyes widened in surprise and Logan didn't even need his eyes to know he's concerned. "Will, are you OK?"

Willow nodded. "Yeah, I kind of hit him with something."

Xander smiled go Will. "Steel chair?"

"Vending Machine" Willow answered.

Xander looked at her confused as Logan smiled unseen to them. "Will, well, someone's been eating their spinach."

Willow nodded knowing Xander would have no problem with it. "Yeah ever since Buffy punched Principal Snyder I've been able to move metal on a whim or when I'm scared or agitated."

Xander shrugged and saw the elevator open. "Hey, check it out, Patchie the pirate."

Logan turned around at that and saw Fury enter with half a dozen men god knows how many are already in the building. Logan walked right in front of Willow and Xander and stood his ground ready to fight all of SHIELD if he has to.

Fury looked at him. "We're here for the girl Wolverine."

Logan shakes his head. "It's not going to happen Patch."

"SHIELD has much better facilities then this place and you know it Logan." Fury replied showing Logan he at least wants to help the girl.

Logan snarled. "Oh I have no doubt about that, I doubt as to whether not anyone will see her again if we let you take her."

At that Xander and Willow were instantly to their feet ready to stand with Wolverine. No one is taking Buffy away from here while they draw breath.

Fury sighed and snapped his finger revealing several of the people in the waiting room to be SHIELD agents. "The girl has to come with us."

Logan smiled as he saw someone punch Fury in the back of the head and knock him down.

Scott glared at him as Logan was concerned about how big a hole the X-men were digging themselves into. Scott entered the hall and pulled Fury up by his shirt. "You're not taking her anywhere tough guy I'd like to see you try."

Logan smiled seeing the sides even. "Looks like an even fight Fury. We'll send you what you need, when she recovers, until then, piss off."

Fury nodded knowing Wolverine will protect the girl if it means saving Steve and this new guy seems to be especially angry with them at this. "As soon as she recovers we'll need a blood transfusion."

"Got it, now get out of here before we lose the last of our patience." Logan warned watching SHIELD vacate the area.

Logan turned to the X-Men and saw Beast here. "She's in her room make sure she's OK fur ball."

Hank nodded and quietly went in and took Buffy's blood and saw the girl asleep on her own recuperating from what looked like multiple blows to the head from a lead pipe. Blows to the head and she just sleeps it off. What Hank wouldn't give for her metabolism? He checks the chart and sees she's going to be fine and swipes her blood sample to analyze on the blackbird letting Buffy recover her strength until the assumed slayer current super soldier awakes.

* * *

Sheila Rosenberg went downstairs for a midnight snack thanks to all the stress she has been through this past night what the hell was Logan doing here. She went into the kitchen and turned on the lights looking for food when she heard the door bell ring which was weird since they don't have one. As long as she doesn't invite him in nothing can happen. She opens the door and sees the last person she's ever expected seeing the bold man in a wheel chair. "Charles!"

"Susan!"

"Get out of Sunnydale or the whole world will know the truth I swear!"

Sheila quickly ran down and pushed the wheelchair down before walking back up slammed the door shut and Charles was face with a new dilemma he shouldn't have come alone as he looks at the five steps into Susan's house and his wheelchair. Some challenges are more difficult then others.

* * *

Thanks for showing interest and leaving reviews


End file.
